DVX
by Digifan316
Summary: When an immortal warrior long thought dead awakens, the world will burn...


Night in Pas-de-Calais, France, or more to be exact, the Etapels Military Cemetery.

_'Cheer up, 'Master,' I at least had the dignity to make sure you'll die with your fellow comrades!'_

At first, the only thing about the ground that seems restless are some of the souls who have died in battle, be it defending the country or trying to conquer it. But over time, at an unmarked grave, the ground starts to move a little bit.

_'I won't be in here for long...'_

The movement starts to get stronger as the grave starts to become as restless as some of the souls that share the area. Rain starts to fall, as if nature itself were trying to help whatever was under the ground get out as the ground starts to soften.

_'What!? What are you doing!?'_

_'A quick chant... I'll come back, but ONLY when the world really needs me... as for you and whoever you or your blood turn, I curse yo-'_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A man emerges from the ground, his cloths in tatters and rags due to decades passing by, the same reason his black hair is long and shaggy and his beard goes down to his legs, nails longer than that of most humans for that very reason as well.

'I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm... no... I'm awake!' The man thought at first calm, but then with some panic as he realizes that there's a reason he's awake, and that's is not a good thing. Not at all. 'Why am I awake, why now!? What's go-' "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then sees images, that of a fire-bird, a little girl, several humans with fantastic powers from firing heat from his eyes to reading minds, a battle, and the end of it all.

"NO! No, no, no!" The man then shoots up, completely out of the ground and rushes out of the cemetery. 'I don't have much time... I need to... I need to... I don't even know how long I was out...' The man thought as he did the only instinct he knew: Get out of the cemetery and find somebody, anybody, that can help him.

* * *

_Two nights later..._

The Nightingale, a famous Paris pub and restaurant, is getting ready to close for the night. Day in, night out, people flock to the pub to ether forget their troubles or have a good meal, in all the times they also are treated to classic songs from the days of the resistance and stories to match that were passed from father to son, mother and child. At least to the public at large, anyway.

["You know, I wanna kick myself hon."] The woman said.

["Oh, not again dear."] The man replied. They look to be in their mid 20's, but have an attitude and wisdom of people much older. They're known to the patrons as the great-grandson of the original owner, who married a woman who happens to just look like his great-grandmother. It's said that the parents vanished years ago and thus the property was transferred to them, and they have been keeping the spirits of the original founders ever since it opened shortly after World War II.

["Well, back then, I thought you were insane for this."] The woman said with a smile while brushing her red hair from her eyes. ["I mean, it sounded crazy to me to do th-"]

["Hey, sometimes, dreams help you through the worst of things."] The man responded before stealing a quick kiss on her cheek. She responds by rubbing her hand in his brown hair. ["Though, it wasn't the thing that helped the most."] The wife was about to give a proper kiss when they heard the door slam open, revealing a man in tattered clothes, long finger nails, tattered and worn shoes, and dark long hair with a very long and bushy beard. Needless to say, the two love birds weren't happy.

["Hey, buddy, we're clo-"] The man stopped when he saw those eyes, eyes that he and his wife haven't seen in decades. "OH MON DIEU! Lieutenant!"

"QUOI!?" The woman said in response as they both rushed to the man who just had an urge to collapse. They grab him just as soon as his knees touch the ground, he looks at them with a smile, showing his fangs.

"Private Jacques..." He says to the man before turning to the woman, "...and Nurse Monique. Happy to be with me ma-" The man then passes out due to the walking and the stress, but he does so on one of the happiest notes anybody has ever had.

* * *

_'I'm not your wife, she's never coming back.' The redheaded teenager screamed at a man who felt like the world was on his back._

_'...it's a force that has been known to destroy worlds...' Says the man of iron, who feels his science can explain everything despite that nobody can exactly understand, even him, what is coming._

_'This is our Utopia.' He sees a teenager with strange abilities tell another teenager with strange abilities, not fully understanding the consequences or actions that his elders have done._

_'Pax Utopia.' Says the man with the world on his back in front of those who try to keep it spinning, only the pressure was replaced with arrogance, and that of a power beyond his, or anybody's true understanding._

_'We will remake the world, and there will be no place for you in it.' He sees the woman say, but with a sense of darkness that is starting to belong to the others as well. It is with that last image, his sense of dread has increased. He now knows why he was awakened, a war is on the horizon._

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man shouted, shocked awake by what he saw. He gets his barrings and wipes the cold sweat from his brow, the product of those nightmare visions. He then puts his head in his hands to relax and feels nothing but smooth skin and realizes his nails have been trimmed, his hair had been cut short, and he's in new pajamas and woke up in a bedroom on somebody's bed.

"The bed's ours, if that's what you're wondering." He looks to see at the door were none other than the owners of the bar themselves smiling at the door and it was Jaques that spoke. "We also shaved and gave you blood, form the local blood bank of course and only the stuff that was in abundance."

"Some good ol' Ale would've also helped, mate." The man said with a smile.

"Not if you were passed out, Misure." Monique said with a smile as she got out her medical bag to use its items to check him over. It has been forever and a day since she used it, but like riding a bike you don't forget years of training.

"Still playing the doctor role, despite you having the title of a nurse?" The man said jokingly to his friend, a friend he hasn't seen in a very long time along with her husband, who he then faces while she checks her breathing. "So, you finally got this thing off the ground, huh Jacques?"

"Sure, a few bumps here or there, had to say I'm my own decedent there, but other than that at least the roach problem is minimal." He then turned as serious as his wife, "Do you know how long you've been gone?"

"Decades, at least. You're gonna need to fill me in on a few things while I fill you in on why I'm back. Any of our old regiment still alive and kicking?" He asked in between breathing for Monique, who determined his lungs were normal.

"Some of them are, but the humans that were are ether too old or are gone, why?"

"After you catch me up, I have one helluva story to tell you, and we may need all the help we can get."

"Wait, before you do..." Monique started, wondering if she should finish but then Jacques nodded, causing the man to have a curious look. "We have something you might need." A few minutes after letting him get his barrings, they were heading to the basement.

"How long was I out for? Last I remember after waking up in the cemetery, I wound up here." The man asked with legitimate concern.

"Three days, sir." Jacques replied as he opened the door.

"Don't call me sir, I hated that even during the war."

"Oh, we know, sir." Monique replied with the same smile as her husband. Old friends using what time they had that was peaceful to be old friends as all three had a feeling that it won't last too long. Jacques turned on the light and the three headed downstairs to the end of the shelves which had something covered in a gray cloth. The man grabbed it, as if it were he were a part of him that was missing for years, removed the cloth and saw it confirmed what he already knew. A black metallic handle, a silver dragon's head on the bottom, connected to it is a crescent moon shaped reverse bladed scimitar, that looked as sharp as ever despite its age, a sword that is even older than the man holding it.

"I need space to toss this." The man said with a determined look in his eyes, that suddenly turned blood red.

"The roof." Jacques said right away. They head right up there and look for an area that won't cause any trouble if the result they expected were to happen. The man the raises his arm and tosses it behind the pub, it went several yards before it came back to him, much to his shock and dismay.

"Oh non, il ne peut pas être!" Monique said, shocked at the results due to its implications.

"Baiser..." Jacques said with disdain at those same implications.

"Yeah..." The man responded echoing what the other two were feeling. "The Boomerang Blade's return means mine might not be a good thing."

"Drac-" Jacques started to say, but the man stopped him.

"No. My former pupal burred me to take my name and use it to his ends. Until that matter is settled, don't call me that name." The man said.

"Then... what do we call you?" Monique asked.

"D." The man said with a smile, showing his fangs.

"Yes, sir!" Jacques said with a salute, and Monique following.

"Don't call me that!" D said, smiling at the gesture to lighten the mood.

* * *

_Two years later..._

"ORDER UP! LAST ORDER OF THE NIGHT!" D shouted as he brought up the Nightingale's signature burger and fries to the waitress who headed to the last table. The person finishes off his burger as Monique locks up the pub for the night.

"Another successful night, ain't it boss?" D said to Jacques with a smirk.

"How long are you gonna call me that?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you did it to me during World War II and when I fully woke up. Consider this payback." D said with a smirk as he took off his apron, done for the night. In the span of two years, he had been working during the day to help his friends' business by being their chef while all three of them are preparing for whatever D saw. They were originally going to contact their old allies and any decedents that might have been interested, but they weren't sure WHEN the visions took place and thus didn't want to disrupt their lives for anything that might be years from now. But when the time comes, they'll know.

"Heading out?" Monique asked with her usual smile.

"Oh, you know me, mates." D replied to his friends. "I just can't do nothing while I got the ability to do something. Take in the sights, the sounds, the thug beatings, same ol', same ol'." He then went into the bathroom to change out of his work cloths to change into his usual attire, a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, a matching button vest over the shirt, black work boots, and a black trench coat with a white dragon on the back and a spot above it where the Boomerang Blade rested. "I'll be here in the morning to clean up the kitchen, and don't forget about karaoke night in a couple of days!"

"Will do, sir!" Both Jacques and Monique replied.

"Don't call me sir!" D said as he left. His friends looked on and after he was out of ear shot, Monique had only one question.

"Do you think his visions will ever come to pass? He seems to be ready for a war that has yet to come."

"He's rarely been wrong before," Jacques said with a somber tone in his voice. "Let's just hope he's being ready for nothing."

* * *

Sitting on top of the Effile Tower maybe a cliché to those who read about roof hopping heroes or supernatural creatures looking around their home or their territory, but for D, it's a reminder of what he fought for all those years ago. The still night, the cool air, the fantastic view, even for an immortal out of time, it puts things in perspective.

'Magnificent,' he thinks as he looks on. 'To think, decades ago this was all threatened. We worked hard to bring the peace back... now it might be gone... but when? I still see it all but it's been two years an-' his train of thought stops when he hears the sounds of a woman screaming from an ally a few blocks away, thankful for the type of speed a vampire can have. He gets there in mere moments when he sees a whole gang of punks run out screaming for their lives.

"Monstre!"

"Démon!"

'Monster? Demon?' The vampire thought as he looked into an ally and saw an Asian woman in a catsuit and yellow rain coat with pink sunblockers resting on her forhead. '21st century fashion still bewilders me.' He senses from her the same things that let him know that a fellow vampire is nearby, but something's... off...

"Hey, if you're here to help me bust a few heads, you're a little late to the party." The woman said with a smile on her black lipsticked lips, confirming she's a vampire, but again feeling something off. On a closer inspection, he saw something in her body, something that he's only seen a handful of times since he woke up. A sickness... a blackness... His expression refuses to give that away though, should she still be under the darker impulses of the of his former student or a descendant He then sees a shadow behind her stirring, getting up slowly.

'Must've been a thug she KO'd. Tough bloke for a human.' D then gets out his sword from behind him and tosses it. She didn't duck because she knew it was a few degrees off and aiming for the...

*CRACK*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

...now broken hand of the thug. D then catches as it comes back effortlessly, amazing both the thug and the other vampire.

"I suggest, rotter, you run to your mum before I am for a bone of the skull variety." The thug nodded and ran like the wind. The whole time, the woman looked at D, namely his sword, with awe. "Reverse boomerang blade. I don't get to kill anybody but at the same time, I stop them. Good compromise." D then took a closer look and sees something he's only seen a few times due to random encounters, the virus that he was warned about by his friends.

'So... she's one of the infected...' "How long have you been one of mine, ms...?"

"Jubilee." The vampiress replied with a smile, showing her fangs. "Judging from your accent, you're a bit far from home."

"I can say the same of you, but then again, home is where you make it." He moves in closer to the vampiress and pins her against the wall. She gives the smirk a survivor like her can as he moves in closer and whispers in her ear...

"How long have you been impure?"

*WHAM*

*CRASH*

Kicking the man so hard he crashes right into the brick wall, Jubilee then transforms into mist, hoping to be intangible so she can lead him into an open area to give her enough space to cut loose on the vampire, only to be grabbed by the wrist by D, and somehow turning back to her normal form.

"Lesson one luv: Don't do the mist trick around its creator." D then extends his fangs and sinks them into Jubilee's neck until he felt the virus come out of her and spat it right out. As that blood evaporates, he sees madness over take her and, knowing there's not much time, he slices his wrist on his own fangs and gives it to Jubilee. "Drink, quickly." The madness over taking her, she does that as images flash in D's head, from some of Jubilee's life to the events that made her a vampire, even certain times between her and her turner that she tried to keep secret as he can tell due to some form of both guilt and feelings of arousal that are buried in her with hatred. He then sees images that have yet to, or might not even, happen, including five surrounded by fire, a darkness eating them like cancer, and the destruction that comes with it. But... he also sees something else... something he can't explain... but it comes off to him as one thing... a form of... hope.

D and Jubilee break away, Jubilee passed out due to the conversion from an imperfect vampire to a real one. D sees his wrists start to heal and tries to process all that he's seen in his head and has come to one conclusion...

"It's time to get the band back together."

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME: The survivors of D's World War II band of brothers and the magic using decedents of those who haven't get the call to help save the world, but can Jubilee deal with the memories of her actions and behavior when becoming a perfect vampire restores her missing bits of humanity?

Standard grandpa drill, nothing here is mine save original characters. This AU of D is my take on Dracula, all rights reserved to their respective owners. Jubilee, Xarus, X-Men, TM Disney, all rights reserved.


End file.
